


Little Truths

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Tom finally share their feelings together, and when Chris talks to Elsa about it, she accepts him for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Truths

Chris' fingers moved through Tom's hair. It'd been an eventful night, that was for sure. A few drinks had been shared, and then on the way back to the hotel, Tom's hand had slipped into his. Feelings were shared. They kissed. Chris felt sparks in his stomach as if someone had lit a firecracker.

Chris had been sure to call Elsa. They had both went to their separate rooms, and the first thing Chris did was drop down on the bed and call his wife. He didn't remember much of the conversation. She was angry, but she wasn't livid. She had mostly been angry that the Aussie hadn't told her about his feelings for Tom, didn't ask how _she_ felt about him.

They trusted him. They trusted him a lot.

“ _Be careful_ , _”_ she'd said. Chris understood. He told her that he loved her, and she returned it with a soft, _“I love you, too, Kip.”_

The red-brown locks moved easily between Chris' fingers. Tom was in front of him, laying the other way so that the thinner actor's back was pressed to the largers front. They'd stayed like this the entire night.

The small smile that played on the corners of Tom's lips was conscious, meaning Tom was awake, and a small laugh left both of them before they let the silence take over again. Tom rolled onto his back in Chris' arms so he could turn his head and see the other. Blonde tresses moved wildly cross the pillows, covering his forehead and some of his face, but Chris was still under there, smiling at him.

They didn't speak for a long while; instead, Tom's fingers moved from under the duvet and pulled Chris' hair back, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips again.

It was slow and gentle, and Chris still felt sparks. He felt _more_ sparks.

Chris sat up on his elbow, still kissing, and readjusted himself so Tom was on his back fully and Chris was over him. Tom's knees came up around Chris' waist, fingers curling in the others hair. Chris hummed into the kiss, and Tom hummed back a little mockingly. They pulled away so they could laugh again. The bigger mans hips shifted, feeling the growing arousal in Tom's boxers, and almost jumped, but apparently the look on his face told Tom what he had found.

“Sorry,” Tom rasped his first words of the day. “No need to... ah...” his voice trailed off, and Chris just nodded, understanding what Tom meant.

“What if...” Chris' blue met Tom's and saw a little worry on the latter's face.

“You don't have to, Chris.” The voice was sincere, almost begging. Tom shuffled up onto his elbows and pressed a kiss to Chris' nose. “Please, don't feel obligated to do anything.”

Chris' lips turned up in a smile before he moved and nuzzled into Tom's neck. “I want to. I do, I'm...”

“Shh. I get it.” Tom's fingers curled on his shoulder before moving back up to his hair, then down to the nape of his neck, thin digits weaving through the tresses again. “If you want to, you want to.”

Hemsworth huffed into Tom's neck and pushed him down onto his back again, still keeping his face hidden from Tom's too-honest eyes. “Can I?”

It was a moment before Tom relaxed again. “You may. I give you my consent.” A pair of lips pressed to his ear, and a nose nudged at his cheekbone, and it was obvious that Tom was asking for a kiss. Chris gladly obliged.

The kiss was slow and uncertain, but Chris' hand wasted no time, moving down Tom's shoulder and then side with purpose. Tom pulled away. “Slow down, this isn't the Olympics. Take your time, Chris.”

Another apology left Chris' mouth before they kissed again, and his fingers now splayed out on Tom's ribs, touching the area softly and gently, moving down to touch his abdomen and then his hips.

They sighed, turning their heads slowly, lips just barely moving against one another. Chris loved the way that Tom keened when his fingers glided down the plain of his stomach, moved over his hip or touched at his thighs. Small noises that were swallowed by Chris' mouth, but he still heard them, a small smile came to his lips at the sounds.

Tom lifted his hips slightly when Chris asked him to, fingers in the band of his boxers to pull them down around his thighs, and soon they were off completely with a bit of moving around, leaving Tom bare under Chris' body and the covers.

Fingers moved down across Tom's waist and soon wrapped their warmth around the middle of his length, making both of them sigh. They were surprised at the sudden comfort they held in the situation, but they just looked at one another and kissed again. Tom's hands moved up and pressed against Chris' neck, sliding down over his spine and touching his shoulderblades gently. His elbows rested on each of Chris' shoulders, lifting his knees slightly and letting Chris take control. He could have it another day, he was sure.

The touches were gentle and it made Tom keen, his legs shifting softly to rustle the sheets and have Chris let out a huff into the crook of the smallers neck. The expanse of neck Chris got to see and press his nose and fingers to was stretched out before him as Tom tilted his head back, long chords of muscle standing out and just begging for Chris to kiss, to worry with his teeth. He did just that, making sure that his fingers kept moving on Tom's manhood. He supposed this was what it was like, to feel everything through, a natural sort of direction rather than to be ordered or guided. Their path toward completion was something they both could follow blindly.

“Chris,” Tom breathed, toes curling. He wanted to ask for more, but when his thighs moved together to tighten around the blonde's waist, he seemed to have gotten the point.

“Do you have any lube? Lotion?” he murmured, fingers resting on his hip, now.

“Ah... N-no, not here.” Tom turned his head and looked at Chris. “Why?”

Chris hummed as if that would answer Tom's question. He shifted back on his knees, grabbing the top of the duvet and pulling it over his head. Tom's eyes went a little wide before he sat up and opened his mouth to speak.

“Chris, you d-- _ah!_ ”

The strong hands were now on his hips, crawling up toward his stomach, and he was breathless at the way that Chris's mouth enveloped him so wholly. The curve of his tongue arched on either side of his cockhead, sliding down until it reached around the middle and then came back up. His lips were taught and it was as if Chris had no teeth at all, not until he purposely scraped them up against his skin, a soft sort of tease that just made Tom gasp and eyelids flutter.

Tom's head tilted back, curls falling from his head and gently lashing at his shoulders where they could reach. Tom soaked up every last bit of attention he could get, the way that the room was silent other than his gasps, Chris' soft sounds with his mouth and the shuttering that came from the sheets when either of them moved, a sort of scraping sound that insinuated comfort for both of them.

The aroma of the air made Tom mad with lust. All of it was Chris; the pillows smelled like him, the sheets had been wrapped around his body, hands finding all the creases and leaving him pushing his hips up into the feeling of Chris' warm mouth.

The blond actor's hands came to Tom's hips, pushing them down and keeping him there with just a little bit of force, and the way that he had Tom pinned had the older man coming into his mouth with a breathless cry, Chris frowning his brows as he felt the thick fluid drip down from the roof of his mouth onto his tongue; he pulled his mouth away and sat up, covers falling off from his frame. It didn't taste _bad_ , not at all. It didn't taste _good_ either, though. Tom panted up at him for a long moment, a confused expression on his face before he watched Chris' throat work and gasped.

“Did you just–?”

Chris brought a hand up to Tom's neck and gently cupped it, leaning forward. “Would you rather me kiss you and put it in your mouth?”

The soft squeak that Tom gave, the way that his legs squeezed together lightly and his eyes widened, Chris read him like a book. He smiled and kissed him softly, humming. “I'll remember that for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, don't forget to kudos!


End file.
